Fire and Ice Turn Frenemies?
by Daerwyn
Summary: Nicole Cullen is the Cullen's eldest sibling who was away traveling the world. This is the story of her finding love amongst one of our favorite pack members, because being single since the fifty's-the 1850's-is so not cool. Dedicated to Nicole. One shot.


My friend wanted me to write this about her, in order for me to interest her into the fanfiction world. So, I added a new member of the Cullen family. This is a one-shot with Nicole Cullen. (Nicole is the name of my friend that wanted this. That needy little bit-) Anyways! Here ya go, Nicole!

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Bella was to my right, as was Edward just a little shy from touching her arm. Did he have to be so damn protective of her? I mean, she's a vampire now! Their daughter, Renesmee was just short of Bella's hand, which was dangling down her side limply. She knew there would be no fight. I stood next to Esme, who was on my left. Carlisle was just in front of her, talking to Sam - the mutt leader. Rosalie was next to Esme, glaring at the wolves.

"Rosalie, just because you hate them doesn't mean you can't stop glaring at them," I heard Jasper mutter. He was on her other side, then Alice. Emmett was behind me. Something about wanting to seem intimidating. I never tested the logic of a seemingly two year old brain.

I was the only single member of the Cullen family now. . . ever since Edward had started dating Bella - which eventually led to love, marriage, and a baby carriage - and well, the only person that could read my mind selectively.

"As you can see, we had to bite Bella," Carlisle said confidently to Sam, who was in his human form - unlike his pack mates. His numerous packmates. We were outnumbers easily. If Jake was fighting on our side, which he would for Nessie, we would probably win. . . but this wasn't a fight.

I shook my head, letting my blonde curls slap my face. We weren't here to fight. We were here to negotiate. Think, Nicole. Remember. No more blonde moments. Emmett would never stop teasing me if I were to have another one this century.

"That is a violation of the treaty," Sam said, interrupting whatever Carlisle was saying.

"As I was saying, you've seen what happened through Jacob's mind," Carlisle continued calmly. "If we hadn't have changed her, she would have died."

"Better dead than a leech, which gives us a full right to start a war."

I cracked my neck, stretching my shoulders out. If we were going to fight, I wanted to be ready.

"Nicole," I heard Jasper hiss. I shot him a glare before watching the wolves carefully. There was a wolf that stood out the most. I've never seen him before. Granted, the only wolf I did see was Jacob, and that was just because he was around all the time. He was silver, almost white-ish, with dark black spots litering his back. He was watching me curiously, his head cocked to the side. He was. . . intriging, I'll give him that. But he was still a mutt.

"We are here to renegotiate the treaty," Carlisle said as if the insult didn't faze him. I knew it did, as did it Bella.

"I've already talked to the elders about this. I got your voicemail last night," Sam said cooly. He took the alpha position to heart. I almost believed that nothing could take him down. "We will reinstate it, if you do not change anymore. I believe you have a new member?"

Carlisle nodded and gestured towards me, "Nicole had joined the family nearly over century ago, but she was away, visiting some friends in Alaska for a few years."

"I don't believe she was mentioned as being at the original treaty negotiation," Sam observed.

"I was in Spain," I said softly. "I was visiting another coven that I am dear friends with."

"And do you drink human blood?" Sam asked, looking me over.

"No," I said cooly. "Just squirrels and rabbits. And I breed them so they do not harm the population in any forest area. No need for the wolves to watch their backs. I have no taste for four legged creatures larger than my purse. Although. . . there is the occasional bobcat. They are delicious."

"Rabbits and squirrels?" Sam inquired.

I flashed him a quick smile, showing my perfect teeth, "I don't like human blood. It's delicous, yes, but the idea behind it is revolting."

Carlisle took over, "We stay on our respected land for fighting. We will never enter your land, though, since this is your native area, you are welcome on our land."

"As well as Bella being allowed on ours," Sam said, surprising Bella. "She's friends with the pack. Her daughter is allowed as well."

Edward tensed, but didn't comment. He didn't like it one bit, I could tell. He shot me a glare and I realized he was reading my thoughts.

He's so pretty. He's so good in bed. Omg, his di-

"Stop!" Edward hissed.

"Like the picture, Eddie?" I giggled.

"That's disgusting. Oh, god," he muttered.

Carlisle were so in depth with discussing agreements, that I barely noticed the wolves leave. Only, there were two human men here now. One was Sam, the other was in the place of the wolf that looked at me curiously before. He was looking at Emmett, just over my shoulder. For some reason, my heart dropped a bit.

I'd been alone too long. I needed a boy in my life. Even if it was a mutt.

"Hey, Emmett, right?" the boy, no man, asked. His arms were muscular, but not too bulky. His chest was perfectly chisled and his shorts had holes and dirt all over them. They hung loosly around his waist, showing off that delicious-

"Nicole," Edward hissed.

"You're just jealous," I muttered.

I diverted my eyes from the unknown man.

"Yeah, man, that's me," Emmett chuckled, offering his hand. Rosalie seemed to gasp when the man took Em's hand.

"Seth told me you were a cool guy. I was wondering if you wanted to play Halo sometime?"

Emmett laughed, "Did Sethy-poo say that? Hell yes, I would. Only if Nicole can play too-"

"What?" the man asked, shocked. "No way, you play Halo?"

"Occassionally," I said cautiously. "And you are?"

"Embry Call. Jake's best friend."

"As is Seth and Quil," Nessie imputed.

I laughed at my neices eavesdropping, "You're sure right, Nessie-dear."

"Come on, man," Emmett said, interrupting my praise to Ness, "Let's go back to our house. We got plenty of everything for three people."

"We have enough for the whole family," I muttered.

"Noooo. . ." Emmett grinned, "We have enough for family and then friends."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Emmett, can you just try to act smart for like fifteen minutes?"

"Awesome man, let's go," Embry said. His smile was brilliant. His white teeth contrasted with his caramel skin wonderfully. His brown eyes looked to me quickly before turning back to Emmett. Obviously, he didn't hear my comment about Emmett, otherwise he wouldn't have said what he did. It seemed out of context.

He phased into a wolf, after stripping his shorts off - of which I politely turned my head. No need to stare, right? I'm a lady.

We jogged to the house and Embry put his shorts back on, plopping down next to Emmett on the sofa. I sat on Embry's side, the opposite of Emmett. Can't make a move with my brother watching my every move, can I? Jeez. . . Emmett was probably more protective of me than Edward was of Bella and Ness. Only, he didn't express it in the same way Edward did. Emmett just had to be with me all the time, so much so that it was annoying. I was a girl that needed space.

"Well, Emmett, are you going to get the stuff?" I inquired, looking over Embry to Emmett.

Emmett was gone in an instant.

"So, Embry, how long have you been a wolf?" I asked in the silence of the living room.

"About a year or so," he laughed. "Best thing ever happening to me. How long have you been a vampire?"

"A century and a half," I answered, smirking as his eyes bugged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. "I was born in the 1830's. I was changed when I was twenty. My twentieth birthday, to be exact."

"When's your birthday?" he blurted.

"January first," I laughed. "I remember my mother always having a New Year's and Birthday Ball for me every year since I was seven."

"That's interesting," he said, as if he never understood a word I said.

"I'm a New Year baby," I explained. "My parents were New York stock exchange share holders," I smiled at the memory of them. "They were rich, as was I. We hosted balls and the like for years, and they continued after my disappearance. I believe Father thought I ran off and married someone in England. It was common for some woman in the area."

"And you met your mate?" he asked.

I laughed, "No, I've been single my entire existance. I had courtiers in my human years, but as a vampire, its a little different. We mate for life. I've never found my mate. But, I'm searchi-"

"Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!" I stood and raced for my phone. I found it on my bedside table, and ran down the stairs. Embry raised his eyebrow as the ringtone continued.

"You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place any-"  
"Hello?" I asked, flipping it open.

"Hola," a Mexican accent.

"Hey, Jose, I'll call you back in a moment," I sighed.

"Hey, missy, no-"

I hung up and tossed my phone onto the coffee table. "Ugh, I hate that guy."

"Who is he?" Embry asked out of curiosity.

"That was Jose. I met him in Spain, but he's originally from Mexico. He's just annoying as hell."

"Hey, it's broken!" Emmett pouted, sulking into the room.

I rolled my eyes, "That's right. Edward smashed them after you called Bella hot."

"Them?" Embry choked on his tongue.

"We have five," I explained. "One for each couple and then me. Well, Emmett can't seem to remember that he has a wife, so Rosalie got pissed, Jasper projected it to Edward, and Edward read it in Emmett's head, thus resulting in the destroyed xbox's."

"Ouch, man," Embry sympathized.

"But we can play truth or dare!" Emmett cried.

I winced as the sound pierced my eardrum. "We need more people."

"We're in!" Alice sang, her and Jasper plopping on the couch across from me.

"Hey, why not?" I heard Rosalie mutter.

"Oh, us too! Come on, Edward!" I heard Bella plead.

"Useless, honey," I laughed. "Edward's against all forms of fun."

"Not in the bedroom," Emmett smirked.

Bella's eyes widened in embarrassment and she ducked her head. I laughed with the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme were still gone.

"The rentals are still discussing the treaty," Alice explained. "We have two hours, exactly."

"Then let's get started!" Embry grinned.

"I'll go first!" Emmett cried. "Alright, truth or dare, Bella!"

"Dare," she said immediately. "No, truth!"

"Alright. . ." He said, pretending to think. "Let's see. . . Belly-bean, Do you find Mike Newton attractive in anyway?"

"Well, he has pretty eyes," she admitted. Edward growled. "But no. I'd never date him. My turn! Rosalie, truth or dare!"

All eyes turned to Rosalie, who smirked. "Dare."

"I've trained you well, babe!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head without even having to look in his direction.

"I dare you to kiss Jake," Bella smiled, triumphant. All of our jaws dropped, except for Embry's, who was laughing his heart out. It was a nice laugh, I realized. Rich and capable of making others smile, as it filled you with a little jump of happiness. . . I shook my head, my curls once again hitting my face.

"When?" she spat, not bothering to hide her disgust.

"When he comes over tomorrow," Bella laughed. "And in front of the whole family."

"Fine," Rosalie muttered. "Nicole, truth or dare."

"Dare," I said immediately.

"I dare you to make out with the mutt next to you."

I raised my eyebrow, "How long?"

Embry chuckled, "Damn, I know I'm hot, but-"

"A minute."

"Deal," I grinned. Before Embry could react, my hand cupped his cheek and I brought my lips to his. He reacted instantly. His hand went to my waist, pulling me towards him. Without breaking the kiss, I swiveled so my knees were under me and my free hand was on the back of the couch. I was stradling him and I could feel the heat from his body against my cool metalic skin.

"Hot damn," I heard Jasper mutter.

A throat cleared and I pulled away, tapping Embry's nose, "When I have to perform, I make sure the shows worth it, Rosie." I retracted myself from Embry's lap and crossed my legs. I looked around the circle, "Edward, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Whimp," Emmett coughed. I snorted as Jasper coughed back.

"He's scared."

I thought about it, "Have you ever had sexual fantasies about Bella?"

"No," he said, looking extremely embarrassed. Bella was hiding her laugh.

Jasper laughed loudly, "I just got a huge dose of lying, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled.

"Anger."

"Yes, I have them!" he shouted.

"And the truth's out!"

"Embry, truth or dare," Edward spat.

"Eh. . . dare."

"I dare you to go out on a date with Nicole."

Embry sputtered, "What?"

"At least he's not daring you to marry me," I soothed. "I mean, he did that to Alice and Emmett once. They divorced about five minutes later."

"We agreed to never speak of that again," Alice and Emmett shuddered together. I laughed in my form of apology.

"When?"

"As soon as Carlisle and Esme get back," Edward said airily, "You two leave."

"And go where?" I asked.

Embry grinned, "I know a place."

"I'm worried," I said immediately.

The door opened and I heard Carlisle talking to Esme. I stood and grabbed Embry's arm. "Let's go, Embry. We're taking my car. Just tell me where to go."

I brushed past Esme on my way out and she turned, watching with curiousity.

"I have a date! Don't wait up!" I called, laughing.

"A. . . date?" I heard Esme ask Emmett.

"Dare," he muttered. "He was dared to take her on a date."

"But she doesn't even eat!" Carlisle protested.

I opened the door to my porsche and he got in the passenger side. Without a word, I took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Turn right here."

After he told me directions to some place in Port Angeles, I parked and he got out, opening my door for me. "My Lady," he bowed lowly.

I rolled my eyes, "Cheesy."

"It was my goal."

"Good," I grinned.

"Reservation for Call," Embry told the hostess. I turned to him.

"You got a reservation?"

"Nah, Emmett texted me that Alyson - or whatever her name was - got us a reservation."

"Wonderful," I groaned.

The hostess led us to a private booth near the back of the fancy resturaunt. I was underdressed in just black-wash jeans and a silver tank top, but no one seemed to notice. Embry sat across from me, wearing one of Emmett's black t-shirts.

"What are you getting?" He asked, looking over his menu. I raised my eyebrow, "Oh, right. Forgot, you don't eat."

"Are you two ready for something to drink?" she asked. I let Embry go first.

"Coke."

"Same," I smiled softly. She nodded and left.

"Thought you couldn't have human food."

"Exactly. You're eating for me tonight," I winked. "Don't want to lose my figure, do I?"

"I would say not," he chuckled. "I'm getting the shrimp and lobster combo."

"Gross," I gagged. "That just sounds appetizing."

"Hey, your bros paying," he shrugged. "Might as well go all out."

I rolled my eyes, "Moocher."

"Alright, are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, appearing at our table and placing the two cokes in front of Embry and I.  
"Um, I'll get the chicken breast with a side of potatoes and green beans," I said, handing her my menu. She scribbled it down in chicken scratch before turning to Embry. She didn't seem fazed that Embry ordered the most expensive meal. In fact, she didn't even look interested in him, which surprised me. I would have thought she'd fawn over him.

She left a moment later and I turned to Embry. "I'm surprised she's not falling all over you."

"Why would she?" he chuckled, taking a sip of his coke.

"Well, I mean, any girl with a decent brain would be. You're cute. Boyish cute, I think is the way people describe it now adays."

"Yeah, and they see I'm with you," he shrugged. "So, really, I don't think they would believe they could compete."

"Did you just call me pretty?" I teased.

"Hey, you called me cute," he joked back.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm more than pretty. I'm perfect."

"Perhaps . . . but I got the boyish good looks."

"You don't look boyish, more like twenty four."

"It's for the phasing thing. It's a wolf thing."

"Really?" I said, surprised. I didn't know everything about the wolves. I barely talked to Jake.

"Yeah, we phase and we stop aging. But our bodies take the form of an older person to avoid suspicion on the rez."

"Interesting," I nodded.

We chatted for what seemed like hours. I would discreetly pass him my food and he'd eat it, while eating his own. He cleaned both plates and ordered dessert.

"Where do you store it all?" I asked, looking him over. He wasn't the least bit overweight.

"Well, I happen to burn off all the fat and whatever shit it is I just ate within patrols, so I'm really not taking in anything."

"Damn," I murmured.

I found Embry rather interesting. I don't believe we ever ran into an awkward moment. There was always something new about him that he'd tell me and it's result in a whole 'nother story and questions. In return, I'd tell him of my human life, of my travels around the world.

On the drive home, we were discussing music. He liked most of the same music I did: Hollywood Undead, Linkin Park, Train, even Foo Fighters. I was impressed. I parked at the border line.

"This is as far as I can go," I said, sighing.

"Hey, I had a great time tonight," he smiled.

"Me too."

"So . . . I was wondering if you would like to go on another date sometime? If not, I understand. But-"

"No," I said. His face dropped and I realized what he took it as.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you around, I gu-"

"I meant, no. I'd love to go on another date. It was fun."

He stared at me, his eyes shocked, "Really?"

I giggled. I had done that a lot tonight, "Of course. You're a good guy. Not to mention boyishly cute."

"And your pretty," he supplied.

I rolled my eyes, "So, just call me or text me, whatever you wish. I'll always have my phone on me."

"As long as you set my ringtone as House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance."

I handed him my number and laughed, "Oh, I will."

He hesitated a little before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll call you, promise."

"I'll look forward to it," I grinned as he got out of the car. Before I backed away, I saw him phase and take off to his side of the border. As I drove home, the familiar roads echoing my car engine's roar, my hand touched my cheek. The same cheek Embry kissed. This would be the start of something great, I could already tell. Perhaps. . . perhaps he would be my mate.

* * *

I hope you liked it, Nicole. And OTHERS that hopefully read this! Review! Flames and Torches welcome.

**Don't forget to check out my contest on my blog that ends February 1st! P.S. my poll on my profile ends the same time. **

**-**Nastya

Oh, and Nicole, this took me three hours. You owe me a visit now.


End file.
